The Magical Misadventures of Kurt Hummel
by Silver Fox Animagus
Summary: Kurt finds a timeturner...problems and hilarity ensue...T for language...i think...


A/N Hey :) this is a story written by me and my fellow marauders, Ninja Giraffe (Padfoot) and Alina Lassiter (Moony)...this chapter was mostly written by Moony...no this story is not done...yes it's completely random...well that's what sleep deprivation does to you! vote for your favorite marauder on my poll! DISCLAIMER-the only thing I own is the sparkly purple powder :)

~Prongs

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far far away-like England-in a magical castle-like Hogwarts-there was a semi-normal teenager with newfound magical powers named-

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

He'd just gotten through his orientation of Hogwarts. It was rare for someone his age-a seventh year in Hogwarts terms-to just enter the school, but he had a good reason. Apparently, everyone magical within his family had thought he was a squib until he'd surprised them a few months ago.

That, paired with increased threats from Karofsky, caused his transfer to Dalton Academy, which was essentially the American equivalent of Hogwarts. However, he had a chance to see the famous school of wizardry when his father's job had brought him to England. He had no idea exactly _why_, but he decided to go with it.

Now, Kurt cautiously climbed Dumbledore's staircase. McGonagall had whispered some password, and dazed, he'd watched the stairway appear. A knock on the door to the headmaster's office brought no response, so he turned the knob and walked inside.

The office was cluttered with silver, whirring instruments that he couldn't even imagine trying to name. Kurt's eyes passed over everything in wonder. How many of these things had Dumbledore invented? A squawk brought his gaze to a beautiful red bird perched near Dumbledore's desk. The phoenix tilted its head as if wondering why he was here.

"Um...hello," he said awkwardly, and walked over to it.

It took one more look at him, seemed to shrug as it adjusted its wings, and leapt off its perch, spreading said wings. Its feathers seemed to glitter in the light as it flew over him, and out an open window. "Goodbye?"

He was silent for a minute, just standing there. "Erm..." he said, considering sitting down in a chair or something to wait for Dumbledore. However, he was distracted by a gold-colored pendant on a chain of the same color sitting next to a nondescript beige bag labeled 'Purple Sparkly Powder'. A few swirls of the powder hung in the air over it invitingly.

Kurt quickly glanced around him, for the first time hoping the headmaster didn't suddenly walk in. Nobody was there. He reached over, and put the pendant over his head, noticing the hourglass on a circle within golden circles. A great accessory to go with his llama sweatshirt.

Now for the powder. He untied the drawstring, and the bag collapsed on its side, pouring some of its contents into his hand. He watched, amazed. Some of it seemed to have a life of its own, floating up out of his hand and twirling in intricate patterns. With his other hand, he reached into it and came out with more of the powder. Cool!

"I wonder how it looks in the air?" he thought aloud, and threw one handful above him. It twisted and twirled in miniature spirals as gravity pulled it towards the ground. Some of it just hung there, completely defying the fundamental force. "This stuff is kind of cool." He threw the other handful above his head, and watched it go through the same descent.

Amidst the sparkling cloud of purple, Kurt glanced down at his necklace. There was a knob on it. Should he turn it? Why not? Kurt was still naive to the dangers of magical artifacts, as he would soon learn.

He found out that turning the knob made the little hourglass spin. This was a pretty neat accessory. Turning it more made the hourglass within spin faster, sand flying chaotically inside of it. With the powder seemingly frozen in the air around him, he didn't notice what was going on until it was too late.

The purple sparkly powder swirled around him like the sand within the hourglass he'd just been looking at it. Oh, this was not good.

POOF!

There was a strange spinning sensation that left him disoriented, standing in a dark forest. Light from the full moon filtered in through the dense canopy of ancient tree branches to the forest floor. He wasn't too far in, he could see a bit of open land through some gaps in the trees, but they quickly became packed tightly together.

Kurt heard a growling sound from somewhere behind him, making him turn around as fast as the leafy ground covering would allow, and what he saw made him skitter backwards until his movement was stopped by a tree trunk.

What the hell was there a wolf doing here? "Aaaaaaaah!" he screamed, eyes wide.

The wolf landed in front of him, snarling. Its dark-furred ears were flattened against its skull, scarily-sharp teeth bared. Even though he didn't know much about wolves, this one looked angry.

Frantically, Kurt tried to convince himself that he was on a movie set or something, and that this wolf was a fake. It _couldn't_ hurt him. "It's a robot-right?" There was another deep snarl, and the wolf's yellow eyes had a crazy, animal glint to them. "...I hope...?"


End file.
